


Troubadour

by aprilreign



Series: Rare Pairs and Sunken Ships [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Double Loss of Virginity, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Manipulation, Mild Blood, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Vaginal Sex, out of character Arwen, slightly raunchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: Arwen is unable to sleep. Lindir helps with her insomnia.





	Troubadour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



> Troubadour: A French midievel poet composing and singing especially in the themes of courtly love.

 

**  
**

**The minstrel pauses with his music to watch the beautiful maiden, trying to determine if she has fallen asleep yet. Normally, he do not entertain in private chambers but Lady Arwen have been complaining that she is unable to find sleep and requests, no, literally insists for him to play a few lullabies to help cure her insomnia.**

**Reluctantly he agreed but only for a couple of nights. He surely do not want Elrond becoming suspicious of his nightly visits. _'Valar, it's been over a week.'_ He fusses to himself. And still the young lady pouts and plea for his presence every night.**

**He leans against the parapet of her balcony. Peering through the sheer curtains as she sleeps peacefully in her bed. _'At last.'_   He moves ever so quietly in fear he might wake her. He is not in the mood to croon to her all night.**

**She shifts in her bed. Lindir freezes instantly like a deer. Her gown slides off her shoulder from the movement exposing a voluptuously supple breast. He couldn't help feeling a sudden pang of arousal at the unexpected view of her precious flesh.**

**A lump seems to lodge itself in Lindir's throat. His face growing scarlet at the luscious display before him though he tries to tear his gaze away, he just can not. It is so not right for him to be feeling this way while she is in such a vulnerable state but still he is rooted to the floor.**

**His better judgement finally hits him and he heads towards the door, gasping as his crotch throbs with want. He wonders what it would be like to know the warmth and feel of an ellith. His curious thirst for intimacy bubbling up again. He tries to shake the fleeting thoughts from his head, desperately trying to stifle his desires.**

**As he grasp at the doorknob, a voice comes to him. It feels as if Lindir's entire being has turned to stone. Arwen is standing right behind him and places a soft hand on top of his, guiding his hand away from the door.**

**"F...forgive..." He splutters weakly, shamefully hanging his head low.**

**"There is nothing to forgive." she whispers into his ear.**

**Turning his head slightly to her he is surprised at her very forgiving tone. "Do not feel ashamed for desiring me Lindir for I desire you also." She smiles.**

**Lindir still can not face her directly. He is completely overwhelmed with guilt. Without saying another word her hand eases from his hand down to his groin. Lindir is too shocked to say anything. His eyes going wide as she fondles him firmly through his leggings. He is whimpering as he turns to her then, his face still struggling with their behavior. "We must not." He implores.**

**She smiles adoringly at him, her face highlighted by the moonlight and the rest of her body he notices as her gown floats open revealing all her naked beauty.**

**She lift his hands to her breasts. He allows himself to feel her, know her, know this 'ellith' intimately. Timidly he glides his fingers over her pink nipples he plays with them like they are new toys. Soft sighs drift from Arwen as he twirl at them curiously till they are firm and perky between his fingers, to his delight.**

**"You can play with them as much as you please." She sighs deeply. A small grin crosses Lindir's face as he relaxes and he continues to gently message and caress Arwen's full soft breasts. He returns to her pink nubs, irresistibly drawn to them, wanting to pull and twist them some more making the maiden keen with sensitivity. Her hand glides up to the nape of his neck and she pulls him to her, needing him to suckle her tits.**

**Lindir bristles at the sudden move. But his mouth begins to water. He is so close to it. He lick his lips then darts his tongue out to brush a quick lick at it. It  pebbles up even more as the gentle breeze cools the wet flesh. Arwen nudges him closer and he latches on to it suckling till his hearts content. He simply can't get enough. He kisses his way to the other and licks and laves at it with a playful twirling tongue.**

**Arwen needs more than this though so she pull her tit out of his mouth and draws him up into a needy kiss. "My sweet Lindir you are so innocent." She breathes and drops down kneeling, quickly untying his leggings, setting him free. The only reaction he has time to make is a loud hitching gasp as she takes his semi-soft shaft into her mouth.**

**He hunches over, "Arwen! Please don't...! He squeaks as she ran a slick tongue up his cock. "We shouldn't be doing this." He whispers nervously. Anxiety rearing it's logical head. "What if someone hears us, what if we get caught, what would Elrond think, Vala, what would he do to me." Lindir carries on.**

**A sudden moan fell from his lips as she suckles his tip. "You worry yourself too much."**

**"But you are still virgin." He hisses more from the pleasurable sensations he is receiving than his frustration.**

**"Mhm." She confirms between her suckling, "I am...mmf...and I choose to give my maiden head to you...mmm!"**

**Lindir flushes several hues of red at the humming sound of the explicitive.**

**Arwen slides off of his swollen member with a smack. She raise herself from the floor taking both of Lindir's hands and pulls him towards the bed.**

**"I've always loved you for as long as I can remember. I love your music and your songs, they rouse me so! Your eyes are so soft and your mouth is...so kissable." She giggles.**

**'She loves me?' Lindir stops suddenly. Never have he fathom that any ellith would want him much less love him. And it is soothing to his soul to hear it. But really it dose not change anything. He is a servant to his lord to her house and he do not wish to scandalize her virtue.**

**"Only for tonight. Just this ounce. A gift I wish to give to you. I will not pursue it further, the risk is too great."**

**Lindir concedes to her proposal. "I wish to know you my lady. I care for you deeply ever since you were a babe and if you desire me so greatly than I shall grant your wish and I choose to take your gift as my first also."**

 

**~ ~ ~**

 

**Once all of his garments lay strewn across the floor Arwen sheds her silk robe and straddles him. Lindir stares at her plump pearly nub nestled between her smooth naked folds. _'So that's what it looks like down_ _there?'_ **

**Lindir tries to get a better look but Arwen's fingers swirls around his cock making sure he's good and hard before she brings it to her virgin flesh. She is so eager to have Lindir inside her, rimming his crown around her slick folds. Lindir huffs and fidget as she experiment with breaching herself with his cock. The minstrel groans through his nose trying to keep quiet as Arwen forces his erection into her tight crevice. He feels something give way as he pops through her hymen wall.**

**"Aaah!" She yelps becoming very still trying to endure the pain she is feeling.**

**"Are you alright!" Lindir jumps up feeling he did something wrong.**

**"I, I'll be fine...in a moment." She reassures and then whispers, "You've popped my cherry." Lindir looks at her with a bashful expression and smiles with a little bit of pride. He notice the painful expression on her face so he kisses her lips and her cheeks wanting to take it away in some way. He nuzzles into her neck nipping playful kisses everywhere as he breathes in her floral bouquet.**

**Arwen brushes her fingers through his hair as the pain subsides only a bit. And she holds his cock in place giving it a little squeeze to capture his attention. He pauses from his fun and looks up to her.**

**"I am ready."**

**He nods as he begins to move feeling very apprehensive about hurting her but her sex is very wet and the way in feels so, so good. He basks in her heat as it warms him to his soul. Still there is resistance and her tightness is squeezing sweetly around his smooth cock.**

**Arwen drops her legs wide creating more room for the minstrel to delve in deeper, still feeling a dull burn as her inner lips** **pulls along, back and forth, in and out. Soon the discomfort ebbs away and she begins to ride his long cock, hanging her head back and propping her pussy up for more.**

**Lindir has a full view as he looks down. Her natural slickness glistening all over her mound with streaks of blood. He's panting like a puppy as he is turned on even more as he watch himself glide in and out of Arwen with his blood smeared dick dipping into her wet hole with great ease.**

**It seems like an eternity before Lindir had the balls to start bucking up into her. He relishes bumping the head of his shaft to the back of her wall. Gripping her hips firmly as the gushy sounds and smells permeated his senses.**

**Arwen is being jostled by Lindir's steady humping. Her hair's a mess, the ebon locks are flying and sticking all over her face, her mouth hangs open gasping, trying to catch as much air as she can. Her breasts are jiggling in perfect circular motions as her lover constantly jabs her virgin hole. She groans shamelessly, gripping Lindir tightly grinding her clit on his crotch as she cruise through her climax to crash on impact.**

**Clutching at her hair, he holds her tight as warm cum melts down all over him. delivering a few more deep thrusts, he orgasm uncontrollably on the heels of her climax moaning helplessly into her breasts. Arwen's movements do not stop until she has her fill.**

**Lindir lays himself down with Arwen on top of him while still inside her. Her fluttering flesh messaging his shaft with soft, sweet sensations. Soon he hears a light continuous sigh floating from his mistress. _'She is snoring?'_   Lindir smiles to himself with so much pride.  _'Alas she is able to sleep.'_**

 

**~Fin~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pwp one shot because a plot will be extremely complicated XD. I've mused about Lindir having a secret liaison with a very young (teeny) Arwen for a long while. I simply want him in a het fic.
> 
> This turned out raunchier then intended but decided not to down play it. The nipple play morphed into its own thing lol. But it worked out anyway making him more immature in a way enhancing their dynamics.
> 
> May do a few more to expand the ship (Lindir helps Arwen pick out a gown unfortunately she never gets to try it on.) Like a BFF or FWB-friends with benifits
> 
> Oh and they will never get caught to keep the smut simple.


End file.
